


Fluffy Banana

by creampuffer



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffer/pseuds/creampuffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zach goads Chris into wearing feminine undergarments.  Again.  Only this time, without the aid of a bet.<br/>a pseudo sequel to <a href="http://creampuffsteph.livejournal.com/6395.html">All Bets are Off</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Banana

**Author's Note:**

> remember how we all watched Girl Walks Into a Bar because ZQ was in it (don't lie, you totally did)? well, i was watching it with [](http://melooza.livejournal.com/profile)[**melooza**](http://melooza.livejournal.com/)  and the phrase "fluffy banana" was used...i'm not even sure in what context anymore because it's been that long... and our convo degraded into the birth of this o/s idea. it's kind of like a sequel to [All Bets are Off](http://creampuffsteph.livejournal.com/6395.html) but since that was essentially cracky PWP as well, you don't need to read to get. for those interested, [here's](http://xdress.com/product/view/Z705) the inspiration for the panties.

“I hate when they do this.” Chris was glaring at his computer screen, willing the words to vanish.

“When who do what?” Zach approached Chris’ slumped form and started kneading at the knots that always seemed to be in Chris’ back.

He had a lot of stress in his life. His family, his career, his relationship - more like, the hiding thereof - and shit like this. “You know, _them_.” Chris waved his hand at the screen as if to explain himself. “Gossip columnists and just, people in general, talking about shit they don’t even know anything about.”

“I wish I knew what you were talking about.”

Chris felt a soft kiss pressed to his ear as hands traveled up to the nape of his neck. “Ahh,” he let out the soft moan of pleasure as he felt Zach work out the pressure there.

“Two almost-out hunks in love?” The words were a whisper against the soft skin behind Chris’ ear. “Who’s that a...” Zach trailed off as he kept reading.

He expected to hear Zach’s _tsk_ of disapproval, or the _pfft_ of laughter he’d let slip out when he found something particularly idiotic. Instead he heard an amused...chortle escape Zach’s lips. And that disturbed him.

“You find this funny?” Chris pulled away and turned around to look up, glaringly, at Zach.

“Well yeah.” Zach, taking the opportunity of Chris’ undivided attention, straddled the slim hips and leaned in for a kiss.

But Chris wanted nothing to do with kisses when Zach took amusement from something so completely _wrong_ it made his blood boil. “So it’s funny to you that now half of the world is going to think you and _Groff_ ,” he spat the word out, “are dating.” His words were venom in his mouth.

So it shocked him that Zach laughed even harder.

“First of all, Christopher. Half the world? Really? You think that many people care what Ted has to say about anything?” He pressed a quick kiss to Chris’ right cheek.

“Well..”

“Second of all, despite the article being ridiculously obvious in its speculation, I doubt many will believe the validity of the “source’s” claim.” This time Chris felt a kiss on his left cheek.

“But...”

“And third of all, my dear boy, why would you even begin to worry when I am so obviously yours there’s no room left for doubt?”

The kiss to Chris’ lips was hard and quick. Until Chris grabbed the back of Zach’s head and held him there. So he could kiss him some more. And other things...

\--

“Why didn’t you tell me Groff was at Sundance?” Chris pulled his glasses off and set them on the nightstand before turning off his side lamp.

“Finally, the reason behind your emo mood comes out.” Zach rolled over to face Chris, who was studiously avoiding those soulful brown eyes.

“I wasn’t emo. I was...”

“...being emo.”

Chris grabbed his pillow and shoved it over Zach’s face to shut him up.

“You know people are gonna talk after seeing the two of you there.”

There were only a handful of pictures of either Zach or Groff, none of which had them actually together. But it was enough to make the corners of Chris’ mouth pull down into a frown. Tongues would wag. And because he couldn’t correct anyone’s assumption by, oh let’s say admitting he and Zach were _together_ , Chris just had to sit idly by while it happened.

“Well he is pretty cute. I’m sure he’d make a really nice, slutty bottom.”

Chris’ mouth popped open. Was Zach really talking about some other guy while they were in bed together? “Hey -”

“And I doubt he’d have to wait until a _bet_ to be talked into wearing something a little fancy for me. Unlike some other slutty bottom I know...”

Turning to look at Zach’s sly grin, Chris’ eyes narrowed. So that’s what this was about? Well, he wouldn’t dignify that with any type of response. Frankly, because he was scared he’d somehow be coerced into wearing a pair of panties again. And, while what happened as a result was fucking hot, everything else was...not so much.

He’d never wear panties again. No matter what Zach said.

\--

“He’s got a pretty nice ass.” Zach had the DVR paused on a shot of Groff on stage, shaking his less than stellar behind.

“If you say so.”

“I do.” The TV stayed frozen for a few seconds more, just long enough to make Chris squirm and side eye Zach.

Before he could say anything, though, Zach was making an _mhm_ noise and playing a show they didn’t even watch on a regular basis.

\--

“Did you know Jonathan is doing Broadway?”

Chris bit back the annoyed groan as Zach uttered the words. _Did you know Jonathan is_ , or some variation thereof, was Zach’s new favorite opening statement. All in attempts to goad Chris into a reaction. Of the lacy and frilly variety.

“That’s nice, Zach.” He continued reading, finger tracing the lines on the page to try and keep focused on written words, not the spoken ones.

“He’ll be there the same time I am.”

Reading was suddenly a little too hard to do, as Chris continued staring at the page. He saw words, but comprehending their meaning was pointless. Especially with Zach purposely poking and prodding at Chris’ control. “Cool.” Though it wasn’t. Because Chris didn’t even want Zach going to New York. Not when it meant they’d be so far apart.

\--

“I heard a rumor Jonathan has to strip down for his performance.”

Chris almost choked on the juice he was drinking as Zach casually threw that replacement for “good morning” his way.

“Okay?”

“Like, down to his underwear.”

Oh no.

“I wonder what kind he wears.”

He wanted to bash his head against the wall.

“Maybe I’ll go check it out. The play. Not the underwear.” Zach chuckled. “Okay, so maybe the underwear too. To see how good he fills out a pair of briefs.”

Chris saw red. He was 99.9 percent sure Zach was just joking. But...

\--

“Did you need help finding anything, sir?”

Chris felt really out of place in the lingerie store. But at least the lady didn’t seem to recognize him.

“Um...”

“A gift for your girlfriend?”

He looked around at all the displays. Thongs and boyshorts and briefs - was it sad that he knew the difference between all the different types of underwear now? - were set on tables, hanging against the walls, and on hourglass, feminine mannequins.

“Kinda.” Chris decided not to explain that in his relationship he was actually the “girlfriend.” The fact that he even admitted that to himself was beyond...beyond.

Why was he doing this again?

Right, Zach.

“Well, what kinds of things does she like?” The girl walked away slowly, intending Chris to follow her. Which he did. “Or maybe I should ask, what do you like?” She blushed a pretty pink as she turned away from him.

What did Zach like?

“Anything really feminine.”

He was so fucked up in the head for willingly doing this.

“Okay. How intricate a set do you want?” She was making her way away from the more normal underwear and bras, to the side of the store that seemed a bit more intimate.

“The simpler the better.” Zach was just going to take it off him. Or so he assumed. Which, looking back at the only other time he’d donned girly panties, didn’t make sense. Since Zach made him keep them on.

Well, he’d just have to avoid anything crotchless that allowed Zach easy access. He’d have to take them off Chris if Zach wanted to fuck him.

When they stopped at a rack with teddies, or negligees - whatever people called them now - Chris’ brain froze up. He was not going to wear something like that. He drew the line at panties.

God, what have I become?

“I think, maybe I’d like to wear, I mean...I’d like for her to wear something less, oh I don’t know, showy.”

The sales lady pursed her lips and spun in a slow circle to take inventory of what was available. Chris watched, saw as her eyes fell on each, individual piece of lingerie. Garter belts, corsets, bras so tiny they probably held nothing back.

“How about this?” He turned to the table just to their left and grabbed the first thing his hand touched.

“Oh.” Chris heard disappointment in the lady’s voice. “That is a, uh, good choice. Though are you sure you want yellow? Not every girl can pull that color off.”  
 _  
Well I’m not every girl, now am I?_

He cringed at his thought and nodded, suddenly needing to get the hell out of that store before he went insane. More insane than he currently was.

“It’s perfect.”

If the woman that rang him up thought it was weird Chris was purchasing a pair of large, ruffly, yellow panties, she didn’t say. Chris was really grateful for that as he scurried home.

\--

“Chris?”

He heard the knock on the door and felt a flutter of nervousness run across his skin. Chris was currently donning his purchase, checking himself out in the mirror to make sure he didn’t look like a fool.

_Who am I kidding? I look like such a fool._

Deciding to pull Zach’s robe on before opening the door, Chris tied the belt as tight as it would go and stepped out to see Zach’s worried face.

“Hey.” He leaned in and kissed Zach lightly, just at the corner of his mouth.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, sure, why wouldn’t it be?”

“Well you were in there so long I thought maybe dinner didn’t agree with you or something.”

Chris pulled a face. “Ew. Gross.”

Not something he wanted to think about before his little reveal.

“You gonna hop in the shower?”

“No.” Chris was at a loss for why Zach had asked that.

“Okay. So, what, you’ve decided to take a page out of Hefner’s book?”

The man was making no sense. “No.”

“So why are you wearing my robe?” Zach lifted one brow and gave Chris the look. The one that said _you are a silly boy but damn you’ve got a fine ass and so I’m willing to overlook said silliness as long as I get to have my wicked, wicked way with you_. ...or something.

Chris let out an irritated huff and rolled his eyes. “Because...” Well, he didn ‘t know how to explain the rest of that. “Will you just sit on the bed already?” As if he had been asking Zach that all along.

“Sure.” The grin on Zach’s face was tinged with confusion. But he sat and waited.

And waited.

Chris was suddenly nervous, standing before his boyfriend with nothing underneath the robe but a pair of stupid, yellow, women’s underwear. Why was he doing this anyway? Had he really let jealousy over Zach’s stupid, goading comments lead him down this path? The path to ladies’ intimate wear?

“Chris?”

“Uh, right.” He untied the belt at the robe and slowly shrugged off the warm, soft, inviting, and oh so safe, terry cloth surrounding him.

When it was a pool of fabric at his feet, Chris allowed himself to look up at Zach. He heard a choked off sound and thought _fuck yeah_ Zach was so turned on he couldn’t breathe properly. But then the sound turned into a weird hiccup type thing. And Zach’s face was going bright red as the hiccup turned into a chuckle. And then a chuckle into a full out cackle. Until tears were streaming down Zach’s face and Chris was hurrying to pull the robe back on, to cover the shame he felt radiating off his skin.

“Oh my God, Chris.”

“Fuck you.” He turned to storm away, caught his foot on the dangling tie of the robe and stumbled.

“Wait! I’m not laughing at you.” Chris turned and shot an icy glare at Zach. “Okay, I mean, I was laughing. But only because...Chris! You have them on backwards!”

Chris looked down at himself and thought _I don’t think so_ , until he lifted the waistband away from his lower stomach and saw a tag...in the front. Shit.

Zach was still laughing as Chris’ cheeks burned with humiliation. “Stop laughing! It’s not that funny!” He wanted to go over to the bed and punch Zach right in his smug, handsome face.

“What were you thinking? The ruffles go in the back!”

This was so not how he had planned things, so far off base that Chris wanted to take back his purchase for a refund. Fucking, he spent like twenty bucks on this stupid piece of shit (he wasn’t sure on a total because he had been in such a hurry to leave he’d swiped his card without much thought).

“I don’t know. I guess I thought it was supposed to go in front. Like, maybe to add some detail or whatever to, uh, ya know.” He pointed down at his crotch, where once upon a time his cock had been hard and eager, even in his embarrassment. Now it was sadly soft, practically wanting to retreat after hearing the full force gale of Zach’s laughter.

“Dude, those are women’s underwear. Why would they need adornment for the front?”

Chris thought about that for a second. “Well...”

“I mean, sure, if you like it that way, that’s cool. It’ll be like you have a frilly, fluffy banana waiting inside. Just for me.”

Chris scowled. See if he ever wore panties for that motherfucker again.

“Protip, Chris. Unless they’re crotchless, most women find they don’t need any frills for the front of their underwear. It’s usually for the ass.” Zach’s face went serious, eyes calculating. “You should turn them around Chris. So you’re wearing them correctly. Show me that ass.”

He wanted to shout _I don’t think so, asshole_ but couldn’t when he saw the lustful gaze of Zach’s, wandering up and down his body.

“I don’t know...” He trailed off. Chris, despite all his complaining and bickering, wanted to do this for Zach. He had been so hurt by Zach’s reaction. What if he laughed at Chris again?

“Please?” Zach was giving Chris that face again, the one that was pleading and adorable and worked like a charm whenever he wanted something. “I mean, you obviously got them for a reason right?” There was a slight smirk there, Chris was pretty sure of it, but it vanished before Chris could question it.

“Yeah.” He gripped the sides of the robe, still covering his underwear faux pas, and looked down at his feet. Chris still felt embarrassed. But the more he thought about it, the more excited he was at the way Zach would look at him once he was properly dressed. “Okay. I’ll be right back.”

He shuffled to the bathroom and closed the door just in time to see Zach stand up and follow him. Chris quickly tugged down the panties, turned them around and stepped back in. Before opening the door, he took a minute to inspect himself, craning his neck around so he could see his ass in the mirror. He had to admit...his ass did look, kind of enticing with the ruffles running along it. It also looked bigger, if that was even possible, and Chris was glad Zach seemed to have a thing for his admittedly ghetto booty.

I can’t believe I’m checking myself out and thinking about my ass.

With a small shake of his head, Chris opened the door and walked out. He’d taken no more than three steps when Zach’s arms wrapped around him and held him close.

“Let me look at you,” he whispered in Chris’ ears, which only made Chris shiver in anticipation.

Chris backed away from Zach’s hands, the hands that were running up and down his back, chest, arms and neck. He spun around slowly, stopping when his back was turned to Zach so the man could get a good look.

“Well? What do you think?”

A soft fuck was all Chris heard before he felt Zach’s hands rubbing his ass, kneading the flesh and squeezing so hard Chris had to hold on to something before pitching forward.

“Does that mean you like it?”

“Fuck,” Zach muttered again. “I don’t like it, Chris. I love it. Jesus, your ass looks amazing.” Chris felt a hard pinch to the soft skin where thigh met ass and whimpered.

“Thanks,” he whispered, because he couldn’t take in enough breath to speak right. Zach’s hands were possessive as they groped Chris shamelessly.

“It’s too bad I’ll have to take them off to fuck you.” Zach snapped the waistband before pushing Chris towards the bed.

“Uh, yeah. Too bad.” He was already trying shove them down himself, eager to get naked and feel Zach fill him up.

“Stop!” Zach reached out and gripped both of Chris’ wrists tightly, holding him in place. “I wanna be the one to take them off you.”

Chris watched, transfixed, as Zach slowly went down to his knees, letting his blunt fingernails scrape lightly over Chris’ hardening nipples and scratch down his chest and abdomen. He couldn’t help the tremor that racked his body when Zach slowed his descent to lightly tug at the trail of hair that disappeared beneath the waistband of the yellow panties.

“Zach!” It came out as a whine and he heard Zach’s answering laugh at the neediness in Chris’ voice.

“Yes?”

One long, elegant finger was playing at the waistband, dipping below the elastic to tease Chris’ sensitive skin. Every time he felt the nail lightly rake along his lower stomach, his muscles clenched involuntarily as he tried to get closer to the simple touch.

“Please,” he managed to gasp out. Zach’s searching finger was dipping lower, coming so close yet so far away from Chris’ cock, now practically straining out towards the heat of Zach’s hand. “Take them off.”

Chris looked down at Zach, beautiful and smiling on his knees, and almost lost it. He wanted to be totally naked and buried in that gorgeous mouth, feel Zach’s throat swallow him down.

“Want me to suck you, baby?” And now both of Zach’s hands were cupping Chris through the yellow fabric, rubbing and maneuvering his erection until the head of his cock jutted out past the elastic. Zach lowered his head, lips centimeters from Chris’ leaking tip. He placed a teasing kiss, letting his tongue dart out to gather the liquid that slowly dribbled from the slit.

“Yes.” He was in Heaven. He was in Hell. The touch of Zach’s soft lips against him was one of the single greatest sensations. But it wasn’t enough. He needed more. And before Chris realized it, he was slowly thrusting, letting the exposed head rub against Zach, smearing the pre-come around the slightly parted lips.

Zach stilled Chris’ hips with an almost painfully tight grip. “Wait.” He pulled down the panties agonizingly slowly, leaving Chris’ erection free to bob up and down.

Chris’ eyes were riveted to the sight of Zach closing the distance and finally wrapping his lips around the head, sucking and tonguing the slit. He let loose a groan and arched into the suction. Zach didn’t bother asking if it was good, he knew it was, and used his skills to take more into his mouth until his nose was brushing the thatch of neatly trimmed hair at the base of Chris’ cock.

“Fuck, Zach!”

It felt so good, the wet warmth of Zach’s mouth sucking him closer to orgasm. But Zach pulled off, his hand replacing his mouth, and started stroking hard and fast as he bent lower to nose at Chris’ balls. At the first touch of tongue to skin, Chris moaned and spread his legs wider in invitation. He wanted Zach to go lower, trace the flat of his tongue back until he could lick and suck at Chris’ hole; fuck inside him with pointed tongue until he was loose and moaning for more.

Chris hiked up a leg, using the bed as a resting spot. It left him open and vulnerable and he hoped Zach would take the hint. When he felt Zach laugh against his damp, sensitive skin, Chris got excited.

“You’re such a slut, Christopher.” Zach pulled back and pushed on Chris. His laugh was dark and full of promise. “Hands and knees.”

He scrambled onto the bed and got into position. His ass stuck in the air and legs spread wide, Chris barely managed to keep from wriggling his lower half at Zach. “C’mon, Zach.”

Before he could take a breath Zach was on him, hands spreading him wide and face pressed into his ass. Chris bellowed at the welcome invasion of tongue and fingers. Unable to hold himself up, he let his face bury into the pillow, welcoming the dampening effect it would have on his moans.

Zach wasn’t even touching his cock and Chris felt he could go off at any second. He rocked back into Zach’s face, wanting...needing more. More tongue, more fingers, more everything.

“Mmm, Chris I love you like this. Love that I can make you come just.” _Lick_. “From.” _Lick_. “This.” _Suck_.

He was sobbing, sobbing into the pillow as his balls drew up tight and he felt that first tingling sensation race through him. Only to be held at bay by the tight grip at the base of his cock.

“Not yet.” Zach whispered into Chris’ ear, kissed it softly and held Chris through the tremor racing through his body from not being able to release.

He heard the pop of a cap opening, the squeeze of a bottle, and the squirt of lube as Zach was no doubt slicking the liquid between his fingers and onto his cock. Chris wanted to turn and look, watch Zach in such a seemingly necessary and clinical action that never failed to turn him the fuck on, only he was too scared to move. Scared any movement would bring his orgasm rushing back from the precipice he was so close to. The tiniest action would send him flying over the edge.

“I know you’re close, Christopher. Don’t worry, I’ll go slow for you.”

The first press of a finger at his entrance was a welcome sensation of relief and frustration combined into one confusing jumble. He loved when Zach fucked him open with his fingers. But one was never enough and Chris found himself pushing back hard if only to feel more inside. He wasn’t full enough, wouldn’t be until Zach slid his cock inside Chris.

When the second finger slid in alongside the first, Chris wriggled and writhed. Those fingers were twisting and spreading, readying Chris. And they were so close to the one spot that made Chris feel as if he was lit up from the inside out. But they never actually touched his prostate, oh no, Zach made sure of that. The man knew what he was doing.

“Zach.” He whined. He begged. He needed. Zach was such an asshole, making him pant it out and wait.

He felt a kiss pressed against the top of his spine just as a third finger slipped inside him. Chris groaned as he ground down, delighted at the way Zach laughed at the shameless display he must have been.

“I know, I know.” Chris shook his head and braced more of his weight on his upper half by resting on his elbows. “More.”

“You’re always so ready. So receptive and needy. Love how much you want this. Me.” Zach pulled his fingers out and Chris felt the loss so acutely he whimpered.

Before he had a chance to beg for more, Zach was there. Pressing all along his back and letting their sweat slicked skin slide together as Zach rubbed his cock up and down the cleft of Chris’ ass.

“Do it.” The head of Zach’s cock nudged at Chris’ hole. “C’mon. Do it.”

There was another kiss against Chris’ sweat dampened skin and then he felt the knuckles on Zach’s hand brush against his ass as he lined up at Chris’ entrance.

At the first press inside, Chris held his breath, savoring the exact moment Zach pushed slowly past the muscles at his entrance. He stretched deliciously to accommodate Zach, relishing the pressure that never failed to give him the greatest pleasure he’d ever known.

“Oh God, Chris.” Zach was fully seated inside him now, holding still as both he and Chris both let out sounds of pleasure. But Zach didn’t move, even after Chris had long since grown accustomed to the cock in his ass.

“For the love of God, Zach, if you don’t move right now I’ll ...”

“You’ll what?” And Zach punctuated his question with a hard thrust that drove Chris forward on the bed.

Chris started up a chant of _yeah_ and _harder_ and _faster Zach, Zach, Zach_ until he was growing hoarse and the need to come was an ache in his balls and gut. Zach kept up his steady rhythm, thrusting deeply inside Chris and brushing against his prostate.

“So close,” he managed to gasp out as he turned his head to the side to suck in a breath.

Zach was curled around him, his left leg stretched out in a lunge as he pounded into Chris. He could see Zach’s toes curled in pleasure and knew he was close too.

“Chris.” Zach reached out and grabbed hold of Chris’ cock, jerking it mercilessly as they both rushed towards orgasm. “Your ass, fuck, so tight. The best. Could never want anyone else. Only you.” Zach bit Chris’ shoulder; marking him, owning him as Zach’s. “Come on, shoot for me.” And he flicked his thumbnail lightly across Chris’ head.

He wailed so loud, Chris was afraid he’d shatter glass, spurting out on the bed and Zach’s hand. Zach was no better, all but growling as he stilled deep inside Chris, holding him in place so Zach could release inside him.

His body was still shaking through the aftermath of his orgasm when Zach slowly pulled out. The loss made Chris sigh deeply, his hole twitching as it adjusted again to missing Zach’s cock. He felt come dribble out of him, the wetness on his inner thigh causing a surprisingly quick fission of lust to rocket through him.

Zach rolled off him, flopping down on his back at Chris’ side. “Shit, Chris, that was...”

“I know.” He smiled over at Zach, face flushed red and sweaty.

“You got those panties because of all those comments I made, huh?”

Chris frowned a little. Zach's statement was vague, but he didn't need to elaborate.  Chris knew which statements he was referring to.  “Yeah.”

“Aw, Christopher, you know I was joking. I don’t really want Groff. He doesn’t even have that great of an ass.”

Even though Chris had known Zach was taunting him, hearing Zach admit it was a relief. “I know.”

“I’m sorry if I upset you.” Zach rolled over so he was pressing his chest along Chris’ side, throwing an arm over him in a loose cuddle.

“It’s okay, Zach. I know.” He felt drowsy, the heat of Zach and his own body spent and exhausted making his tired eyes close. “Thanks though.”

They stayed like that for some minutes, silent and sated, until Chris was pretty sure Zach had fallen asleep. He pressed a sloppy kiss to the top of Zach’s head and was close to slumber himself when he heard Zach whisper against his skin.

“But I’m _not_ sorry about getting you in panties again.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's just too easy to use groffles in anything pinto related right now for me. and i started this before there was all photographic evidence of their ~friendship. so yeah. plus i took total liberties with the "timeline" of events since i have no idea when who was where (did that make sense? lolno)


End file.
